


Everything's better with a bit of chocolate

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little breakdown from Kino, but nothing triggering, i won't say it's a kinoxhongseok, it's more hongseok being soft with kino in a motherly way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Hyunggu doesn't know if he's overreacting over his day, but, really, it wasn't his day at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love pentagon since even before pentagon maker when there were first rumors about them lol i'm happy to finally post something for this fandom, even if it's small and nothing much. enjoy <3

Hyunggu was curled up in his bed, his head in his pillow, not enough to suffocate him but at this point he thought like he didn't care – stop, it was a joke, he felt just really shitty right now and he didn't want to think of anything. Tiredness rushed over his body and he groaned. It wasn't the same kind of tiredness from when he had spent too much time dancing at the agency, creating new routines or trying to find moves for a Pentagon choreography. It was the kind of tiredness when your brain is fed up and your feelings are boiled up in an ugly fire; it let his mind defenseless with a huge desire to cry. To be honest, he didn't really know why he was feeling as if the world could crush over him. It was nothing or it was too much, he couldn't really decide.

 

Maybe it was the fact that Hyojong had said that he could do better than he did during practice today. Maybe it was because Shinwon had told him to stop watching videos on his phone and concentrate on helping him with the laundry. Maybe it was because Changgu had told him that his japanese wasn't good enough yet for their upcoming schedules in Japan. Maybe it was the fact that Wooseok was, again, too clingy with Yuto while Hyunggu thought it would feel good to stay in the comfy and soothing presence of the japanese member.

 

And also maybe the whole problem was only Hyunggu himself. Thinking back on everything that had annoyed him today, he didn't quite catch what was wrong with everything, because in normal time he wasn't affected that much, since there wasn't any mean behaviour from any of the members, just a bit of stress and a way to say to Hyunggu that he should do a _little bit better please_.

 

Hyunggu had enough though. He really didn't want to deal with everything like the adult he was supposed to be. He just wanted to disappear in his blanket, rolled up like a sushi, and sleep for the entire week – but he knew he couldn't, since their plane for Tokyo was in two days, and everyone was stressed, he too, and why would he whine like a baby when he shouldn't be burdening anyone. He should think of the others too. (And that's what fed him the most because he wanted someone to take care of him right now without judging how a brat kid he was.)

 

Hui entered their bedroom when Hyunggu had his nose against his pillow, almost drifting into sleep, without any tear socking his cheeks – what a relief.

 

“Hyunggu, dinner's ready, come in the kitchen.”

“'ming,” he managed to reply.

 

He felt Hui's curious and worried stare on him more than he saw it, obviously, but the leader didn't say anything and went out. Hyunggu prepared himself mentally, rolled onto the floor before standing up awkwardly. He was a bit sleepy and it was a good thing because it meant it would hide the fact that he was also down.

 

He ate a little, surprised that he could make conversation with the others – he was too tired to be angry against anyone, and he knew if he had stayed angry, he would have blamed himself instead, for feeling that way while no one did nothing serious to him, and it was just really tiring to always think the fault was on his side, and he didn't need it.

 

The little chat, the food in his stomach and the relaxed mood soothed him, and even if he wasn't at his full usual brightness, he felt more at ease. They finished to eat one by one, and soon there was only Hongseok and Hyunggu in the kitchen, the others in the living-room to watch television, or to spend time on the internet. The auto-proclamed mother of Pentagon was doing the dishes that everyone diligently put in the sink. Hyunggu had his head on his palm, his stare lost somewhere, debating if he should eat a little more tonight or not. He craved for something sweet. He stood up and rumaged through the cupboard, pushing Yuto's japanese candies to the side until he discovered _it_.

 

_It_ was a jar of chocolate spread that his mother had sent him a week ago. She had said it was something he loved to eat when he was a kid and he had forgotten about it, but was curious of how it tasted. He couldn't ignore the appeal of the chocolate, and took the jar in his hand, picking a little spoon from a drawer, and settled at the table again. Hongseok, who was eyeing him through his journey, wriggled an eyebrow and playfully said:

 

“Beware of possible pimples, Hyunggu.”

 

But it wouldn't stop Hyunggu from the nice amount of chocolate he wanted. His day had been shitty enough, and he felt a bit better now, but he was sure it would be even better after a spoon of this spread. He religiously opened the jar, put his spoon in it, rotated it in his hand to securize the chocolate which wouldn't soil the table, and after two seconds admiring the texture of this delicious-looking dough, he put the whole spoon in his mouth.

 

His eyes widened at the taste of the chocolate on his tongue. He couldn't believe that something so heavenly delicious existed and that he was now eating it. It was sweet, filling his nose with a wonderful fragrance, melting on his palate, and – oh god was it little crumbles of hazelnut that he felt under his teeth?

 

He elicited a little gasp of surprise, and Hongseok turned to him with worried eyes. But it became bewilderment when he realized what was happening.

 

Hyunggu sucked on his spoon until no chocolate was left, and he sighed because –

 

“ _Fuck_ , Hongseok hyung, this chocolate spread is the best thing I've _ever_ eaten in my life.”

 

Hongseok arched an eyebrow, because isn't his cooking one of the best things Hyunggu ever ate?

 

“It's like – sweetness coated with cuddles and happiness and a pit of – wait, I need an other spoon of that _right now_.”

 

He stood up, took an other spoon – but this time, a big one – and once again, splotched it in the chocolate spread, taking a huge amount of it and not wasting any time to begin to lick it.

 

Hongseok saw sparkles in the younger's eyes and that, _that_ was the Hyunggu he knew – bubbly and childish and making everything look as if it was the best thing on earth.

 

Content sighs and even a moan escaped Hyunggu's mouth who was so into his spread that he didn't notice that he was making it all a bit weird. But no one else was there and Hongseok found it just _too cute_ that Hyunggu was happy eating chocolate. But, also, he couldn't help but tease him a bit.

 

“You're having an orgasm, Hyunggu.”

 

The younger widened his eyes and red came quickly on his cheeks and also colored his ears.

 

“Hyuuuuung!” he whined, so embarrassed by the words. He wasn't even realizing what a show he did, it was just – this chocolate was too _delicious_ , you know.

 

Hongseok's laugh cleared the atmosphere of Hyunggu's embarrasment, and he ruffled a hand through Hyunggu's hair. He wouldn't stop thinking that Pentagon's maknaes were the cutest, and even with all the maturity Hyunggu showed, all the hard work he put in everything related to their idol life, he was also this nineteen-year-old boy who had the right to become a child again from time to time.

 

“Don't forget to brush your teeth tonight,” Hongseok sing-sang before returning to the dishes.

 

His cheeks still a bit red, Hyunggu finished to eat his spoonful, put the jar back in the cupboard, and helped Hongseok with the remaining dirty plates, opting for drying everything with a kitchen towel before putting it back where it belonged. They worked in silence, with only the shuffled conversations of the members in the other parts of the dorm as a background, and when everything was clean, Hongseok turned to Hyunggu with a soft smile.

 

“You know you can talk to me, to us, when you're feeling upset or down, right?” he whispered, and Hyunggu could feel he cared for him very much, and it felt good.

“I know,” he replied, not too loud, with a shy smile, looking at his feet.

 

Hongseok nodded, and gave a squeeze to his shoulder, as a comfort move. Then he pushed him toward the corridor, shushing him to go to sleep, because they all needed it with their crazy schedules.

 

Hyunggu went to bed that night, refreshed, his teeth brushed, and _calm_ , and it felt good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw you can find me on twitter @jeolmeoniji don't be shy <3


End file.
